Chance encounter
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: For Robinsmum- goes with something in fic'Obsessions can be deadly'...Rumpus finds himself in a sticky situation, being chased by five Pollicles...he gets surrounded in an alley and is in need of desperate help, luckily someone is there to save the hero!


This kind of goes with my story Obsessions can be deadly, when Rumpus Cat mentions to Tugger that Munkustrap had helped him out of a few tight spots…this is the couple I could come up with!

For Robinsmum, who asked me to do it!

I don't own Cats, unfortunately!

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

The Rumpus Cat ran through the streets, his red eyes burning through the darkness. He could hear the barking of the Pollicles chasing him and he ran faster. Though he was the Great Rumpus Cat, five Pollicles were a bit too many for him to take on alone.

He had just been walking when those damn slobbering Pollicles had seen him walking past. Two had leapt in front of him and made him stop. The other three had surrounded him, making sure he didn't escape.

"Lookie…dinner," One of the Pollicles had guffawed. Rumpus had hissed, his wild black fur sticking up on end, his large red eyes glaring furiously at them. One of the Pollicles behind him had nipped at his tail, which made Rumpus furious. He had turned around, swiping at the Pollicle with his long sharp claws. That had made all the Pollicles get extremely mad…and that was the reason why Rumpus was now running for his life down the streets.

He turned down an alley and froze. Dead end. The Pollicles laughed, walking towards him. Rumpus turned and crouched, his fiery red eyes glaring at them. He hissed, revealing long sharp teeth.

The Pollicles leapt forward and Rumpus leapt. Snaps of teeth, slash of claws, yowls and yelps…they all sounded through the night air.

Rumpus was knocked to the side. He slowly got to his feet, blood leaking from a deep gash in his side. The Pollicles all growled, moving closer to him, claw marks marking their muzzles.

Rumpus swayed, pain tearing through his right side. The blood loss from the gash in his side was making him dizzy. There were still five Pollicles, Rumpus was in no better position than he was in before.

"Bast," Rumpus groaned weakly. The Pollicles laughed darkly, walking closer to him, slowly…menacingly. Rumpus caught a large paw to the head, sending him flying into the brick wall of the alley. Rumpus lay weakly on the ground. He could barely see the Pollicles moving closer to him. He closed his fiery red eyes, sighing.

His red eyes snapped open when he heard pained yelping and whining before something landed with a low thud in front of him.

"Get away!" A voice hissed.

"Isn't that the Jellicle Protector?" Rumpus heard a Pollicle whisper. Rumpus ripped his eyes open, looking at the Tom standing in front of him, crouched and hissing at the Pollicles. The Tom looked back at Rumpus, his blue eyes sparking with concern. The Tom turned his back to the Pollicles, helping him up.

"Ready to run?" The Tom whispered in his ear. Rumpus looked at the silver black-striped tabby and gave a nod. They both turned to look back at the Pollicle, the Tom crouched.

"Now!" He yelled and leapt over the Pollicles heads. Rumpus mirrored his moves. They both ran down the streets, the Pollicles behind him.

"Down here!" The Tom panted, running into the park. He showed Rumpus into a small cave before squeezing in there himself. Rumpus looked back towards the entry of the cave, hearing the Pollicles sniff and scratch at the entry. It was too small for them to squeeze through.

"Ah, no fun!" He heard a Pollicle whine before he heard them walking off. He looked back to the Tom, seeing him towards the back of the cave, gingerly cleaning a large wound on his stomach.

"Thank you?" Rumpus said. The Tom looked at him, giving him a weak grin.

"S'alright," He murmured. Rumpus settled down near him, cleaning his own wound. Rumpus finished and looked the Tom.

"So, what is your name?" Rumpus asked.

"Munkustrap," The Tom replied, grinning. That name struck a chord in Rumpus's memory.

"You're the Jellicle leader's son, right?" Rumpus questioned.

"One of," Munkustrap laughed. "I have a younger brother, the Rum Tum Tugger…I'm guessing you've heard of him," Rumpus laughed.

"Who hasn't?" Munkustrap stretched out, Rumpus watched him.

"So, what did you do to piss of those five Pollicles to get them to chase you?" Munkustrap questioned, sitting back up.

"I walked past their alleyway," Rumpus growled, rolling his red eyes. Munkustrap nodded, before settling down on the floor of the small cave. Rumpus stayed sitting, his red eyes staring out into the night sky. He looked over when he noticed Munkustrap had fallen asleep…but he was shivering. Rumpus moved over and curled around him, resting his larger head on Munkustrap's shoulders. Munkustrap shivered once more and shuffled closer to Rumpus's wild fur.

**Two months later:**

Rumpus was walking past a house, and froze, turning to look in a front yard. One of the Pollicles, which had attacked him two months ago, was standing in front yard, staring at him hungrily.

"Oh, damn," Rumpus muttered before darting off. The Pollicle tore off after him. Rumpus would usually stay and fight but he had gotten into a fight with a gang of Pollicles a few nights before, saving a helpless young Queen, and had gotten a little banged up over that fight.

Rumpus spotted a tree and quickly climbed up it, sitting on a branch and letting his tail dangle, teasing the Pollicle. The Pollicle settled down under the tree.

"I'm happy ta wait for ya," The Pollicle growled. Rumpus sighed, settling down on the branch. He was going to be here for a while.

A few hours later and the Pollicle were still staring at him hungrily.

"You're drooling," Rumpus pointed out, disgusted at the sight of drool dripping from the bulldog's jowls. The Pollicle leapt up at the tree, whining.

"Hurry up…I'm hungry!" The Pollicle whined.

"Yeah, and that makes me want to come down the tree more how?" Rumpus asked, rolling his fiery red eyes. "Doofus," The Pollicle growled.

"What ya call me?" He growled.

"Doofus," Rumpus yawned. "You know idiot, dim-wit, fool, few screws loose…" Rumpus trailed off, grinning as the Pollicle got more agitated.

"Why do I always find you taunting the Pollicles who want to eat you?" Rumpus almost fell out of the tree when he heard the voice behind him…but a paw gripped his tail and pulled him back safely onto the branch. Rumpus turned on the cat, hissing, hackles raised. Munkustrap held his paws in surrender.

"Don't do that again!" Rumpus snarled at him.

"Sorry," Munkustrap murmured sheepishly.

"C'mon kitty, bring your friend down too…I'm hungry enough for both of ya," Rumpus looked back down at the Pollicle.

"Go home, Doofus," Rumpus spat at him. The Pollicle growled. Rumpus looked back at Munkustrap, who was smiling.

"Want some help?" Munkustrap asked. "I know you want to get down from this tree," Rumpus nodded and leapt at the Pollicle, claws out. The Pollicle yelped and ran off. Rumpus looked around for Munkustrap. He looked up and saw Munkustrap still on the branch.

"I thought you were going to help me," Munkustrap smiled sheepishly.

"I was planning too," Munkustrap said in a way that told Rumpus that Munkustrap was hiding something.

"What's wrong with you?" Rumpus asked, staring up at him.

"I'm kinda stuck," Rumpus howled with laughter, rolling around on the ground.

"My tail is caught, and if I go to get it, I'm gonna fall out of the tree," Munkustrap snapped at him. Rumpus straightened up, coughing.

"Sorry," Rumpus giggled before leaping back up the tree. He found Munkustrap's tail was snagged in a branch and quickly flicked it free. Rumpus went to leap down when he lost his balance, falling on top of Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked around from where he lay, chest down, on the branch.

"Do you mind?" Munkustrap asked, looking at the Rumpus Cat on his back. Rumpus looked up, a sly grin on his insane features.

"Not at all…you're quite comfortable actually," Rumpus said, kneading his claws partly into Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap purred and arched into his paws. Rumpus laughed and leapt from Munkustrap's back and onto the ground below. Munkustrap leapt down and landed neatly beside him. Rumpus looked back at Munkustrap, who was still purring. Rumpus grinned cheekily and leapt onto Munkustrap again, this time pinning his back onto the ground. Rumpus kneaded his paws into Munkustrap's strong chest, making Munkustrap purr wildly. Rumpus laughed, leaning down and licking Munkustrap's cheek before leaping up and running away, leaving Munkustrap still on the grass, quite dumbfounded.

Munkustrap had become his friend by saving his life…and Rumpus would return the favour one day, he was the Great Rumpus Cat and he was honourable.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Robinsmum asked me to do some one-shots on Rumpus but that was all I could really come up with! Hopefully that's okay! Yeah, it was slight Munkus/Rumpus I guess…just a little bit!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
